Tiempo Libre Espectros de Hades
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: La segunda entrega de tiempo libre. Está vez veremos que pasa en el Infierno mientras Hades no está. ¿Podrán los Dioses Gemelos mantener todo bajo control? ¿En qué trabaja tan concentrado Lune? Con una participación especial de Cerbero...


**Ya sé lo que van a decir… ¿no debería este intento de ser humano trabajando en el fic que dejo a la mitad? Si, debería pero sigo bloqueada con esa historia…**

**En cambio las musas decidieron iluminarme con otra idea. También sé que se suponía que la segunda entrega seria de las Marinas pero… yo no controlo a las musas, ellas me controlan a mí.**

**Disclamer: Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada-Sama, yo no poseo suficiente imaginación para crear semejante genialidad (todavía…)**

**Esta vez veremos lo que hacen los Espectros de Hades. Como son muchos (108 guerreros, 3 Jueces y 2 Dioses) solo voy a usar algunos.**

* * *

**Tiempo Libre. (Espectros de Hades)**

Hades había sido llamado por Zeus para un asunto de extrema importancia y había dejado a los Dioses gemelos a cargo del inframundo mientras duraba la perorata de su hermanito.

Habría dejado a Pandora a cargo, ella sabía cómo funcionaba el Inframundo, pero su hermana lo acompañaría al Olimpo.

No es necesario decir que los Dioses Gemelos hacían un magnífico trabajo.

Un ronquido rompió el silencio de la Giudecca.

-No… no Cerbero salte…- una voz pastosa y adormilada retumbaba por el castillo del Rey del Inframundo.

-¡Hypnos!- Thanatos le dio una patada en las costillas a su hermano tirándolo de la cama donde había estado durmiendo cómodamente.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- con los ojos entrecerrados el Dios de dorados cabellos miro hacia todos lados hasta enfocar la vista en su agresor. –Thanatos ¿por qué me despiertas?- dijo rascándose la cabeza y luego acomodándose los rubios mechones con ambas manos mientras se levantaba.

-¡Porque nuestro señor nos dejo a cargo del inframundo y tu estas durmiendo!- grito. Hypnos se limito a cubrirse los oídos. Su hermano era el más impulsivo de los dos. Él era el que mantenía la calma. Bostezo.

-No es de gran importancia. Es el inframundo. Todos saben lo que tienen que hacer y nadie dejara sus obligaciones solo porque el señor Hades no esté- le contesto tranquilo mientras volvía a recostarse. –Ya no te alteres y relájate un poco- cerro los ojos.

-Hypnos no está bien que descuidemos nuestros deberes, el señor Hades nos ha dejado una gran responsabilidad y no podemos defrau…- un ronquido de su hermano interrumpió su monologo. Hypnos se había quedado dormido y lo había dejado hablando solo. Lo pensó un poco. Ningún espectro había aparecido con ningún problema y todo parecía en orden. Su gemelo tenía razón no tenia porque preocuparse, todos harían su trabajo. Con estos pensamientos decidió imitar al Dios del Sueño y tomarse una siesta. Nada malo podía pasar porque durmiera una pequeña siestita y en todo caso los jueces se ocuparían de todo. No había guerreros en las filas de Hades más responsables que los jueces.

* * *

_En el Tribunal_

-Nombres con H- dijo un espectro de blancos cabellos que cubrían parcialmente sus ojos dorados.

-Hades- respondió uno de cabellos negros.

-Hades- dejo uno rubio.

-Hades- dijo el peliblanco.

-¡Rayos!- se quejaron los tres. -5 puntos cada uno- dijo el de ojos dorados anotando algo en una hoja frente a él.

5 minutos después…

-Basta- grito el rubio. –Lugares con I

-Infierno

-Infierno

-Infierno- contesto cada uno en orden.

-¡Maldición! ¡Minos, Aiacos dejen de escribir lo mismo que yo!

-¡Vos no escribas lo mismo que yo Radamanthys!- respondieron los dos al unísono.

-Va de nuevo…

5 minutos después…

-Animales con C- dijo el pelinegro.

-Cerbero

-Cerbero

-Cerbero

-¡Basta! ¡Con ustedes no se puede!, ¡yo no juego más!- se quejo el rubio tirando papel y lapicera y cruzándose de brazos en un claro berrinche digno de un niño.

-Cierto… ¿y ahora qué hacemos?- pregunto el peliblanco.

-¿No tendríamos que estar atendiendo el tribunal?… ya saben juzgando almas- pregunto el pelinegro.

-Ya deje a Lune encargado de eso Aiacos.

-¿Y entonces?

-¿Qué les parece si…?- Radamathys les conto su idea a sus hermanos en murmullos y con grandes sonrisas los tres se pusieron en pie y dejaron el Tribunal.

Antes de salir se cruzaron con Lune que trabajaba arduamente en unos papeles y parecía muy concentrado.

-Lune- llamo Minos.

-¿Señor?- pregunto el espectro respetuosamente.

-Nosotros tenemos algo importante que hacer… si hay problemas los Dioses Gemelos están en la Giudecca y a cargo del Inframundo. Lune asintió con la cabeza y volvió a sus papeles mientras los jueces se retiraban.

-Señor- llamo una voz temblorosa. Lune dejo lo que estaba haciendo, su cosmos era amenazante a pesar de su cara tranquila y demandaba saber a qué se debía la interrupción.

-Si Markino.

-Una alma espera para ser juzgada Señor- respondió el guerrero esqueleto encogiéndose un poco sobre su cuerpo.

-Ahora estoy un poco ocupado que espere… no es como si tuviera algo más que hacer o se fuera a morir esperando- dando por terminada la conversación volvió a su hoja.

* * *

_En la Segunda Prisión_

Pharaon de Esfinge tocaba una hermosa melodía con su arpa. Tenía los ojos cerrados y Cerbero dormitaba a su lado. La música era lo único que calmaba al enorme can. Regalo de aniversario de Hades para Perséfone.

Un grupo de espectros corría de un lado al otro haciendo sus tareas. Un sonido surcó el aire. Un ruido que provenía del arpa del Espectro pero que no había sido producido por él. La dulce melodía se detuvo de inmediato y una de las cabezas de Cerbero gruño.

Todo movimiento se detuvo y las miradas se calvaron en el enorme can. El Espectro miró a su instrumento. Una cuerda se había cortado y parecía mirarlo burlona. La segunda cabeza de Cerbero gruño y abrió los ojos. Todos dieron unos pasos hacia atrás y contuvieron la respiración.

La tercera cabeza abrió los ojos y el enorme perro del infierno se paró de un salto. Las tres cabezas gruñeron enseñando sus dientes. Un ladrido fue suficiente para que todos empezaran a correr. La siesta de Cerbero había sido abruptamente interrumpida y él no estaba de buen humor.

Los gritos de la segunda prisión, de los espectros huyendo despavoridos del enorme perro, llegaron hasta el Tribunal.

Lune levanto la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo. Exasperado. No podía tener un momento de silencio para trabajar tranquilo.

* * *

_En Atenas…_

Tres hombres caminaban por una sucesión de bares.

-Vamos a ese- dijo uno de ellos.

-No Minos ese lugar se ve muy…

Dos hombres salieron del lugar riendo y tomándose de la mano. Hablándose al oído y riendo de nuevo. Los tres fueron recorridos por escalofríos.

-Cierto ese lugar es muy para…- los tres se quedaron mirando fijo a uno de los hombres que acababa de salir. Tenía el cabello fucsia y les resultaba extremadamente familiar.

Se miraron entre ellos y comenzaron a alejarse con paso lento, intentando no llamar la atención.

-Señor Radamathys, Señor Aiacos, Señor Minos ¿qué hacen por acá?- pregunto el sujeto acercándose a los otros y arrastrando a su acompañante del brazo.

-Myu ¿Con qué permiso viniste acá?- pregunto muy serio Radamanthys.

-¿Yo?... me escape. Pero por lo que veo ustedes también- les sonrió de una manera nada amable. –Este es mi nuevo amigo, Roberto- el hombre palideció ante la mirada del rubio, se veía muy enfadado.

-¿Te parece que me importa?- contesto Radamathys elevando su cosmos – ¡No tenes permiso para dejar el Inframundo, menos ahora que el Señor Hades no está!

Para este momento el sujeto había huido y Minos y Aiacos hacían apuestas sobre si Radamanthys iba a golpear a Myu y que tanto iba a lastimarlo.

El espectro sonrió y dijo algo en voz baja a Radamanthys para luego volver a entrar al bar.

-Maldito insecto afeminado- mascullo el rubio mientras se acercaba con mala cara a los otros dos.

-¿Qué te dijo Rada?- pregunto Minos.

-Que si decíamos algo el Señor Hades sabría que también habíamos salido sin permiso y la maldita mariposa tiene razón.

-Ya olvídalo Rada… vamos a divertirnos no tenemos mucho tiempo.

* * *

_En el Inframundo_

Era suficiente. No podía concentrarse en lo que hacía con los gritos que venían de la segunda prisión. Lune dejo lo que hacía y se masajeo las sienes.

Una pared a su derecha fue atravesada por el enorme perro que traía a unos cuantos espectros entre los dientes de dos de sus cabezas y a Pharaon en la otra. Bajo sus patas delanteras estaba aplastando a otros espectros que habían intentado ayudar a controlarlo en la segunda prisión.

Lune sacó su látigo y golpeo el piso.

-¡Cerbero escupe!- ordeno el espectro volviendo a golpear el suelo. El can lo obedeció, arrojando al piso una bola de espectros medio masticados y cubiertos de baba. Suerte que no podían morir. Ya estaban en el inframundo.

-¡Ahora sentado!- ordeno. Lo siguiente pasó ante sus ojos en cámara lenta. Cerbero levantaba una de sus patas traseras y utilizaba los registros del tribunal como arbolito.

Enojado, el espectro de Balrog usaba su arma para ahorcar una de las cabezas de Cerbero mientras las otras dos mordían el látigo para liberarse.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando acá? - el grito llamo la atención de todos los presentes. Hades estaba parado en la entrada del Tribunal y no parecía muy feliz. Pandora y Perséfone estaban unos pasos detrás de él.

Todos los presentes palidecieron. La Reina del Infierno se adelanto hasta el perro.

-Mi pobre bebe-Lune soltó al can del infierno que bajo las cabezas para que la Diosa lo acariciara.

Mientras los espectros intentaban encontrar la voz para contestar a su Señor. Tres sombras aparecieron por detrás. Pasaban en puntas de pie e intentaban pasar desapercibidos.

-Radamanthys- dijo Pandora con tranquilidad. Los otros dos rieron entre dientes y prosiguieron a escapar. Qué suerte tenían de no ser los favoritos de la mujer.

-Minos, Aiacos- grito Radamanthys y sonrió de lado. Sus hermanos murmuraron maldiciones por lo bajo.

-¡¿Y bien? - ladro Cerbero, perdón Hades.

-Tranquilo amor no pasa nada solo se estaban divirtiendo un rato- intento calmar a su esposo la reina del inframundo.

-Pero… pero- Hades estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso. Un par de horas. Solo se iba por un par de horas y su hermoso infierno era un desastre.

-Ya, ya no pasa nada- la Diosa empezó a guiar al Hades hacia la Giudecca. –Pandora ¿serian tan amables de arreglar las cosas por acá?- pidió la Diosa con voz dulce mientras salía del Tribunal con un Hades que murmuraba cosas por lo bajo.

-Si Señora no hay problema- contesto la hermana de Hades haciendo una reverencia.

-Cerbero ven pequeño- dijo la Diosa y el can la siguió muy contento con sus tres lenguas colgando y moviendo la cola.

Todos se miraron un momento. De inmediato todos se pusieron a trabajar, lo último que querían era que Hades se enfureciera más con ellos… no mentira, lo hacían porque había sido un pedido de Perséfone y nadie en el Infierno se atrevía a lastimar los sentimientos de la Diosa.

Lune levanto una hoja de papel empapada. La toma con las puntas de los dedos y la miro con lágrimas en los ojos. Su paisaje, en el que había trabajado todo el día estaba arruinado. No era más que un borrón en el papel.

Un grito proveniente de la Giudecca rompió el silencio.

-¡¿Qué demonios hacen durmiendo par de inútiles?

* * *

Notas:

Bueno se suponía que la segunda entrega iba a ser de las Marinas de Poseidón pero mis musas decidieron que los espectros irían segundos y con esas divinidades no se discute.

Al que le interese lo primero que se me ocurrió fueron los jueces jugando y de ahí salió el resto.

Prometo traer a las Marinas en algún momento y qué pasó en el Olimpo con el asunto del jarrón roto.

Nos leemos pronto…


End file.
